


i swear we we're infinite.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Sander Driesen, M/M, Sobbe - Freeform, drijzermans - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: he looked at him placing his socks, the strands of hair falling over his eye and sander thought that the boyfriend was easily his home.or: sobbe dancing slowly at christmas.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 27





	i swear we we're infinite.

It was christmas. the long awaited moment that even after three years of dating, Sander still surprised him with the decoration of the apartment. 

That year was the combination he had left from previous years and some new things he bought over the internet thanks to quarantine, he got up early - and woke up Robbe too so that they would set up the tree together, like every year. There were decorations of various kinds scattered, the blinkers illuminating the apartment completely when the lights went out. it was dawn, but certainly neither was sleeping when the music echoed through the room, attracting the attention of Sander who got up from the sofa pulling Robbe by hand. 

Both standing, one facing the other and the eyes crossing each other every second as if they could never get sick of looking at each other. not in this life. Sander's red socks were a complement to Robbe's, which were also red but with green tree details. 

And just when heroes played, they put their socks to dance. 

**"I, I will be king**   
**And you, you will be queen"**

His feet slowly moving against the wooden floor, his hands holding hands and the smile that seemed not to want to leave their faces, that didn't slip for a second. Sander, at that moment, thought he was living the best life possible when he looked at his boyfriend singing the Bowie lyrics and dancing adorably in those red socks. 

**"We can be heroes, forever and ever**   
**What d'you say?"**

_**i would always say yes**_ , Robbe whispered back. Sander didn't want to and couldn't keep his hands away from the boy's skin, who also didn't waste time kissing him, but not without first leaving a kiss on his forehead. 

— and in that moment, I swear we were infinite. — Sander said, looking at him.

— my god, I can't believe I'm dating a cliché!

In half the laughter, he thought again; _maybe they were really infinite._


End file.
